


Don't Lose Your Head

by warriorpoet



Category: Speed (1994)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Handcuffs, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorpoet/pseuds/warriorpoet
Summary: Pop quiz, hotshot.The bad guy you thought was dead has a sniper rifle on your girl and cameras in your bedroom.What do you do?





	Don't Lose Your Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundandColor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundandColor/gifts).



> A Yuletide treat for SoundandColor, whose awesome prompt was too good to pass up. Happy Yuletide!

After that day, neither of them wanted to spend the night alone.

“Do you have anyone you can stay with?” Jack asked as they were being released from the hospital.

“Yeah. You,” Annie answered, and Jack took her hand.

It seemed like a good idea.

* 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jack asked on the drive home.

Annie watched the traffic obsessively, still trying to see the next move ahead. Her legs ached from riding the gas pedal with too much adrenaline. 

“No. Not really. Not right now.” They’d given her a bunch of pamphlets at the hospital, at the police station. Counselling, victim’s advocates. A reporter had pressed a business card into her hand while she tried to stay out of the way at the press conference before Jack had pulled her out of the crush of cameras. “I guess people are gonna want me to talk about it. But… not now.”

“Yeah.”

Brake lights suddenly flared up ahead, and she instinctively dug her fingers into the seat and braced against the dash. Jack’s arm shot across her body to hold her as tires squealed.

Annie exhaled shakily. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” His hand moved back across her body to settle on her thigh, fingers stroking reassuringly. “That’s all I have to say.”

“Yeah,” she said. “Me too.”

*

She didn’t get to see what Jack’s place looked like. He could’ve had some weird collection of animal skulls in his living room, maybe some crooked cop stuff like stolen evidence, a million dollars, a brick of coke. He could’ve had a wife and kids sitting there waiting for him for all she took notice.

Their hands were on each other as soon as the front door closed. Lips fused, Annie grasped at him, moving, trying to take him somewhere but not knowing where to go. Jack grazed against a bruise on her shoulder and she hissed into his mouth.

“Sorry,” he said.

“It’s okay,” she laughed. “It’s okay.”  


“Come on. Back here.” 

He led her down a hallway to the bedroom, his hands under her shirt. She tried to kick her boots off without letting go of him, her legs circling his waist as they hit the bed. 

That’s when the door slammed shut, and they heard the heavy thud of bolts sliding closed.

“What the fuck?” Jack pulled away from her.

The phone started to ring.

*

“Surprise, Jack. You should be learning by now that I can’t die, and I’ve always got a backup plan.”

Payne’s voice came down the line and Jack’s blood ran cold.

Annie saw the look on his face and stumbled off the bed. She lunged for the door, and the locks held fast.

“Tell Annie to give up, it’s not gonna work.” 

“Where are you?” Jack growled, scanning outside his window.

“No, Jack, I don’t think so. I know you’ve got speaker phone in there Jack, put me on. She needs to hear this too.”

“You leave her out of this.”

Annie’s legs gave out from under her and she slid to the floor, face buried in her hands. Jack hit the speakerphone button and ran to her.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, we’re gonna be okay.”

“No, no, no, no,” she murmured, over and over, not hearing him.

The sound of Payne’s voice from the phone made her flinch. 

“Now, wouldn’t it be a shame if the little romance that blossomed out of the great tragedy of the 2525 Siege turned out to be nothing more than a horrendous abuse of police power? A once good cop, broken by the violent death of his partner, turns on the innocent hostage caught up in the, and I quote, whim of a madman? I’d say that’s enough to bring down a career, wouldn’t you, Jack?”

A sick twist took hold of Jack’s gut, Annie’s wide eyes fixed on him. 

“I’m hanging up on him, and I’m calling somebody,” he whispered.

He was a step away from the phone before Annie whimpered. “Jack.”

The red pinpoint of a laser sight circled her breast, travelled up her throat to rest between her eyes. 

“I’ve got cameras on you, Jack. I’m getting the whole thing on tape. You either fuck her and make it hurt, or I blow her brains out. Either way, Hard Copy is gonna love it. National Enquirer, too. It’s gonna be worth every dollar I’m owed.”

“Look, it’s me you want,” Jack said. “I’ll resign the force. I’ll never be a cop again. Would that make you happy? I’ll get you your money, and then I’m gone. You walk. You leave her alone.”

“That doesn’t seem like a whole lot of suffering for you. Where’s the fun in that?”

“So shoot me,” Annie stood, and the sight followed her up. 

“No!” Jack tried to reach for her, but she held her hand up.

“Do it. I don’t fucking care anymore. I’m _done_ with this, and I don’t think you’ve got the balls to do it. Why didn’t you kill me when you had the chance, huh?”

“Annie, no, stop talking, he’ll do it –”

“He’s right, Wildcat. And I didn’t kill you because, as much as I hate to say it, you’re more useful to me alive than dead. Don’t take that to mean I give a shit about you though. If Jack doesn’t follow through, I’ll kill you in a second.”

The laser sight disappeared.

“You’ve got one minute to start.”

The line went dead.

Jack grabbed the phone and tried calling 911. Nothing. The whole thing was out.

“What do we do?” Annie whispered.

Jack turned to her, his shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“We were going to do this anyway, right? I mean, that’s not so bad, I guess. Once we get out of here, you can call someone and stop it from coming out. Find out where he is?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“He’s going to kill me if you don’t.” She started undressing, pulled her shirt over her head, getting tangled and frustrated.

“Annie…”

“I don’t care, Jack, I just want this over. Just… come on.”

The tension, the sight of her bare skin revealed, the rage coursing through his veins. It made Jack start to harden.

He felt sick.

*

The laser sight toyed with Annie’s nipple. She held her breath. “Motherfucker,” she hissed.

Payne’s voice clicked on again, making them both jump. “Let’s get going. Remember, you’ve got to make it hurt, Jack. Make it look good for the cameras.”

There were speakers, somewhere, hidden in the room. 

_How the fuck did he set this up?_ Jack screamed inside his head.

“I want to take your pants off, but that probably won’t look right,” Annie murmured.

“Yeah,” Jack said. Then, again, “I’m sorry.”

His hands shook as he unzipped his fly and released his cock, half hard.

Annie glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not getting off on this, trust me,” he said.

She shook her head. “It’s okay.”

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her to sit on the bed. With a fistful of her hair he pushed his cock into her mouth.

She whimpered in surprise.

“Sorry. Sorry,” he said, like it was the only word he knew anymore.

Annie took him into her throat, sucking him hard, trying to make this go faster. His hand tightened in her hair against his will.

This was what he wanted, it was what he’d needed, but the thought of Payne watching them made his skin crawl when it should have been alight with Annie’s touch.

Jack tried to forget.

*

“Cuff her to the bed. You liked it when I had her in cuffs, didn’t you Jack?”

Annie watched the muscles in Jack’s jaw clench, tension rippling through his arms. He touched her, lightly, his apologies now gone silent. 

“It’s okay,” she whispered.

Jack produced a set of cuffs and secured one wrist, threading the chain around a slat in the headboard and locking her in. 

His touch was gentle, but all she could see was a pole on a subway train. Her body felt like she was still moving, still hurtling towards her death.

_Jack is here_ , she reminded herself. Jack didn’t leave her. He still wouldn’t.

His hands ran down her thighs, fingers clawed. His touch to the abrasion down her leg sent sharp jolts of pain shooting through her body, down between her legs. 

Annie looked up at him, and there was a fire in his eyes, like he felt it too.

He entered her with a shove, and she cried out and wrapped her legs around him.

Maybe if it looked too good, if it looked like she liked it, the tape would be useless. 

Jack spread her thighs open, pushing them back as he rode her. Annie’s hands turned to fists as she strained against the cuffs and rocked her hips up against him. 

“Yes,” she moaned.

Jack’s eyes shot open. “Annie,” he warned.

“Fuck me harder, Jack. Fuck me.”

Jack was torn. Under ordinary circumstances, he would have happily obeyed. But what if this wasn’t good enough for what Payne wanted. What if he killed her anyway?

An image of Annie, shot while Jack was still inside her, flashed in his mind.

He screwed his eyes closed again.

“Shut up,” he hissed, and pushed his hand against her mouth.

He fucked her harder.

*

“That’s a good boy, Jack. Rough her up a little. Do her from behind.”

He focused on the curve of Annie’s breast, the flare of her hips, the dimples at the small of her back as he turned her over and pulled her up to her knees.

Annie cried out as her arms twisted in the cuffs and she tried to hold herself up.

Jack grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her head into the pillow. His thumb caressed the base of her skull, trying to remind her that everything was going to be okay.

Probably. Eventually.

He entered her again, moving faster, thinking back to when they kissed and how he’d wanted to do this. Slowly, carefully, drowning out the rest of the world.

Forgetting.

And now he couldn’t.

*

Annie tried to narrow her entire soul to that one feeling inside her, to Jack’s thighs against hers, to the ache in her clit that longed for touch. She squeezed herself around him, moved back to meet him with each thrust, and hoped that Payne’s cameras wouldn’t notice.

There were worse ways to die.

*

Jack could feel her need, his own need to finish, to get this done, to get her safe and move on with their lives.

His hand moved from her hip, down between her legs, with a hesitant touch. 

She moaned and pushed back against him as he matched the pressure on her clit with the speed of his thrusts. She quivered around him pulling him over the edge as he let go and finally, nothing else existed.

*

He withdrew quickly, leaving her panting on the bed. He pulled his pants back on, uncuffed her, helped her cover herself.

“That’ll do just fine,” Payne echoed around them.

“Let us out now. You got what you wanted,” Jack said.

“Nice try. I’ll let you out when I’m damn ready to. Don’t try to knock down a door or climb out a window. I’ve still got eyes on you, and you don’t have any tape loop to save you this time.”

Then he was gone, and the silence stretched out. Annie dressed quietly, and Jack pulled her to the floor under the window.

“This has to be a blind spot. I don’t know how else he’s getting a sightline in here.”

Jack shoved the bed in front of the door, just in case the shots came from there. He lay beside Annie, shielding her as best as he could.

“Bet you wish you never met me now, huh?” she said. “I almost missed that bus, you know. I shouldn’t have tried to catch it. I should’ve just waited for the next one. Who cares if I was late for work, what does it fucking matter—”

“Shh.” Jack stroked her hair and was relieved that she didn’t pull away when he held her. “Can I kiss you?”

Annie got there first, her mouth on his, hands twining in his shirt again, ignoring the sting in her wrists.

“Maybe it’ll cancel out,” she said.

“What?”

“Basing a relationship on intense experiences versus basing it on sex. A sex-related intense experience, maybe that’ll make it work.”

Her eyes welled with tears, and Jack held her until she fell asleep.

*

Dawn was seeping into the room by the time the bolts slid open and Jack opened the door with his gun drawn, Annie close behind him.

He was going to find Howard Payne. He was going to kill him, to watch him bleed, to watch them autopsy the son of a bitch and put him in the ground. 

This time, he’d make sure the fucker was dead.


End file.
